


Fifty Shades of Steve and Diana

by Captain Wonder (HockeyKnight)



Series: The Wonder Cap Project [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: 50 shades, Books, Drabble, F/M, International Fanworks Day 2015, Reading Aloud, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyKnight/pseuds/Captain%20Wonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While relaxing by the headquarters indoor pool, Steve Rogers sees a preoccupied Diana Prince reading something closely. He investigates and finds that she has a guilty pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Shades of Steve and Diana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kbj1123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbj1123/gifts).



The agency's headquarters had a lot of on-site amenities for the agents to use either for training or leisure. One such commodity is the indoor pool. Agents lounged around in the climate controlled area or used the pool for fitness. Diana Prince was sprawled out on a plastic folding chair with a beach towel underneath her. She is dressed in a one-piece bathing suit. She still attracted gawkers gazing, but only one dared to approach her. 

"What do you have there?" Steve Rogers walked around the side of the swimming pool while calling out to Diana. She was looking at a file folder, but suspiciously held it close to her chest.

"Oh, It's just a little light reading," she answered bashfully.

"But I haven't seen you turn any pages. You've been studying that file for a while now." Steve perched himself at the end of her lounge chair. "That file isn't even labeled!"

Steve reached out to grab Diana's file contents, but grabbed a paperback novel instead. It was a simple necktie knot and white title font. Fifty Shades of Grey.

"His voice is warm and husky like dark melted chocolate fudge caramel or something." Steve read as his eyes found a random passage on the page.

"Oh, It is such a salacious piece of literature! I'm learning so much from this E.L. James."

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed one line from E.L. Jame's pop culture novel "50 Shades of Grey". I hope she doesn't mind.
> 
> I was going to write a whole chapter about this, but instead used this idea to participate in the International Fanworks Day 2015. I may still chose to elaborate more, but   
> You can check out my other longer stories about my OTP at my blog or like my facebook page.  
> http://wondercaptain.blogspot.com/


End file.
